All The World's A Stage
by harrypottermagic32
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if our favorite Harry Potter characters burst into song? Well, this is an HP musical. Sequel to Hogwarts: A Musical. **COMPLETED**
1. Act 1, Scene 1

All The World's A Stage  
  
Sequel to Hogwarts: A Musical  
  
Act One  
Scene One  
  
(It has been two years since our main characters have graduated from Hogwarts. The main four, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, are all sitting in Harry's apartment.)  
  
RON: It's so good to finally be all together with you guys again!  
  
HERMIONE: Yes, we've been so busy, I was afraid I would see all of you much anymore. So what are you up to now?  
  
GINNY: Well, Harry and I still have to decide on a date for the wedding.  
  
(She clears her throat, and Harry looks up guiltily.)  
  
GINNY: I don't think we should wait much longer. It's been two years since you proposed. I think it should be soon.  
  
HARRY: Well, we can't have it until the end of Act One. Weddings always take place in the last scene of Act One.  
  
GINNY (sighing): Oh, I suppose you're right. Okay, our wedding will be in the last scene of Act One.  
  
HARRY: Mione, what about you and Ron? What are your plans?  
  
RON: We're thinking about getting married. As soon as I have a definite job. Otherwise, I don't want to rush into things. I want everything to be perfect for my Mione.  
  
HERMIONE: But Ron, I don't want to wait much longer. I love you. Why don't you do what your secret dream is?  
  
RON: No, Hermione, don't say it!  
  
HERMIONE: To become a teacher.  
(song)  
A Hogwarts teacher, a Hogwarts teacher,  
If only you'd been a Hogwarts teacher.  
We'd have a little apartment nearby.  
You'd get a summer vacation,  
And we wouldn't let life pass us by.  
A man who's got his masters is really someone  
How proud I'd be if you had become one.  
It could have been such a wonderful life.  
I could have been Mrs. Weasley  
Mrs. Ronald Weasley  
Mrs. Hogwarts Professor Weasley!  
The Hogwarts teacher's wife.  
A Hogwarts teacher is really someone  
How proud I'd be if you had become one  
It could have been such a wonder life  
I could have been Mrs. Weasley  
Mrs. Ronald Weasley  
Mrs. Hogwarts Professor Weasley!  
The Hogwarts teacher's wife.  
(song ends)  
  
GINNY (laughing): You, Ron? A Hogwarts teacher?  
  
RON (defensively): It's not funny!  
  
(Harry has been trying to control his laughter, but can't anymore.)  
  
HARRY: Actually, it is a little.  
  
HERMIONE: Ron, seriously, I wish you would do something with your life.  
  
RON (to himself): I don't know what to do with my life. I remember, I remember I time, back when I attended Hogwarts...  
  
(The scene changes to outside of school, a few years ago, where Ron, the other three, and a bunch of other kids are standing around)  
  
RON: I was always inbetween.  
  
ALL (song): You're a good man, Ron Weasley  
You're the kind of reminder we need  
You have humility, nobility and a sense of honor  
That is very rare indeed.  
You're a good man, Ron Weasley  
And we know you will go very far  
Yes, it's hard to believe, almost frightening to conceive  
What a good man you are!  
  
HERMIONE: You are kind!  
  
ALL: You are kind to all the animals  
And every little bird  
With a heart of gold you believe what you're told  
  
HARRY: Every single solitary word.  
  
ALL: You bravely face adversity you're cheerful through the day.  
You're thoughtful, brave and courteous,  
  
GINNY: And you also have some faults, but for the moment, let's just say-  
  
ALL: That you're a good man, Ron Weasley  
You're a prince, and a prince could be king  
With a heart such as yours you could open any doors  
You could go out and do anything  
You could be king, Ron Weasley  
You could be king!  
  
RON: Everybody says to me-  
  
ALL: You're a good man, Ron Weasley!  
  
RON: Every voice in harmony  
  
ALL: You're a good man, Ron Weasley!  
  
RON: All I need is one more try  
Gotta get up in the sky  
And I'm not the kind of guy who gives up easily  
Wonder why they stop to say  
  
ALL: You're a good man, Ron Weasley!  
  
RON: Never liked me anyway-  
  
ALL: You're a good man, Ron Weasley!  
  
RON: Trying not to rock the boat, not to make a scene  
A good man, yes, but I confess  
I don't know what they mean  
I wanna rise like I should and do everything right  
But I lie awake at night  
  
ALL: Never sleep  
RON: With questions in my ear  
  
ALL: Loud and deep  
  
RON: I wanna join the dance  
  
ALL: Take the leap!  
  
RON: But the answer isn't clear-  
Then I hear-  
  
ALL: Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley  
You're a good man, Ron Weasley  
You're a good man, Ron Weasley  
  
HARRY: Get to class!  
  
LAVENDER: Get to class!  
  
SUSAN: Go ahead, get on to class Ron Weasley!  
  
SEAMUS: Don't wanna get late to class!  
  
ALL: That's right!  
  
RON: Don't wanna be late!  
  
ALL: Don't wanna be late to class!  
You're a good man, Ron Weasley  
  
RON: There they go again!  
  
ALL: You're the kind of reminder we need!  
  
RON: Don't know what they mean!  
  
ALL: You have humility, nobility and a sense of honor  
That is very rare indeed.  
  
RON: I'm not good, I'm not bad, I'm something inbetween!  
  
ALL: You're a good man, Ron Weasley  
  
RON: I don't understand!  
  
ALL: You're a prince, and a prince could be king  
With a heart such as yours you could open any doors  
You could go out and do anything  
You could be king Ron Weasley,  
You could be king!  
  
RON: "Nothing lasts forever"  
  
ALL: You could be king  
  
RON: "All good things must end"  
  
ALL: Believe it  
  
RON: I memorized that phrase by heart  
  
ALL: That you were born for this part  
  
RON: So tell me  
  
ALL: You're a good man  
  
RON: I need to know it  
  
ALL: You're a good man, Ron Weasley!  
  
RON: When do the good things start?  
  
ALL: You're a good man, Ron Weasley  
You're a good man, Ron Weasley  
You're a good man  
Ron Weasley!  
(Song ends)  
  
(The scene switches back to present time, Harry's apartment)  
  
RON: I'm sorry, Mione. I just can't marry you at this time. I don't have enough money to support us.  
  
HERMIONE (sighing): I guess I understand. (to herself): I wish there was some way I could get some money. (turning to the others): Do you mind if I go for a short walk?  
  
RON: Do you want me to come?  
  
HERMIONE: No! I- I want to go alone.  
  
HARRY: Go ahead, Hermione.  
  
(The scene changes to where Hermione has entered just near the border of the woods)  
  
NARRATOR: Hermione had planted a branch at the grave of her mother, and she had visited there so often, and wept so much, that her tears watered it until it had become a handsome tree.  
  
HERMIONE (song):  
I've been good, and I've been kind, mother  
Doing only what I learned from you  
Why then am I left behind, mother  
Is there something more that I should do?  
What is wrong with me, mother? Something must be wrong  
I wish...  
  
(The ghost of Hermione's mother comes and speaks to her)  
  
HERMIONE'S MOTHER: What, child? Specify. Opportunity is not a lengthy visitor, and good fortune, like bad, can befall when least expected.  
Do you know what you wish?  
Are you certain what you wish is what you want? If you know what you want  
Then make a wish  
Ask the tree... and you shall have your wish.  
  
HERMIONE: Shiver, and quiver, little tree  
Silver and gold throw down on me.  
  
(Many silver sickles and gold galleons fall from the tree.)  
  
HERMIONE: I'm off to get my wish!  
(song ends, end of scene)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Ah yes, the first chapter to my sequel is completed. First of all, I'd like to welcome back any old readers from Hogwarts: A Musical. Secondly, I'd like to welcome any new readers. Please review! Now, I'm hoping that my first review will not by a flame, as was my first review for Hogwarts: A Musical. Because any flames will be used to toast marshmallows with!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by the great and wonderful JK Rowling. Now, where's book number five?  
An English Teacher- Bye Bye Birdie  
You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown- You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown  
Cinderella At The Grave- Into The Woods 


	2. Scene 2

Act One  
  
Scene Two  
  
(The scene is in the home of Draco Malfoy. He is sitting in the living room with Pansy Parkinson. They are sitting on a sofa, talking.)  
  
DRACO: I can't stand that Potter!  
  
PANSY: Oh, quit thinking about him already.  
  
DRACO (exasperatedly): But he has everything! He's got a great girlfriend that he's marrying, he's brilliant, he's got tons of galleons, he's got a spot a quidditch team, everybody likes him...  
  
(It's quiet for a moment. Finally, Pansy speaks.)  
  
PANSY: I have an idea.  
  
DRACO: What is it?  
  
PANSY (to herself): Of course, it will require some sacrifices from both of us...  
  
DRACO: What do you mean?  
  
PANSY: Do you want to ruin Potter's life?  
  
DRACO: Of course! Who wouldn't?  
  
PANSY: Well then, it's simple. What the one thing his life revolves around? (he doesn't answer). Think now. The one person he cares more about than anything else in the world.  
  
DRACO: Oh. Ginny, of course.  
  
PANSY: Exactly! All you have to do is get Ginny to cheat on him with you- even just a long kiss or something- it'll be perfect!  
  
DRACO: Pansy, darling, it's terrific! He'll be ruined for sure!  
  
PANSY: And he couldn't possibly blame you. It'll be all Ginny's fault! We'll just be doing our part. It's all a part of a wonderful plan.  
(song)  
Back in my younger days when things were going wrong  
I might sulk, I might pout.  
Now I've learned if I just pitch in and do what's right  
Things will always work out!  
And if we all could spread a little sunshine  
All could light a little fire  
We all could be a little closer to our heart's desire.  
Lord knows we've seen enough troubles already  
We've had our fill of gray skies  
So put down the vinegar, pick up the honey jar  
You'll catch many more flies.  
And if we all could spread a little sunshine  
All could think before we strike  
We all would be a little closer  
To the world we'd like.  
(songs ends)  
  
(scene changes, to outside the woods. Ginny is standing with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.)  
  
GINNY: Hey guys, I think I'm going to take a walk, okay?  
  
HARRY: Yeah, that's fine.  
HERMIONE: We'll wait for you back at the apartment.  
  
GINNY: Sounds good.  
  
(The other three leave, and Ginny goes off into the woods. Soon, she bumps into Draco.)  
  
DRACO: Why are you alone in the woods?  
  
GINNY: I was here with Harry before.  
  
DRACO: He would let you roam alone in the woods?  
  
GINNY: No, actually, it was my choice. I wanted some time alone, some time to think.  
  
DRACO: Your choice? How brave.  
  
GINNY: Brave?  
  
DRACO: Yes.  
  
(All the while he has been inching closer to her, and he is beside her now.)  
  
DRACO: (song)  
Anyything can happen in the woods.  
May I kiss you?  
Any moment we could be crushed.  
  
GINNY: Uh-  
  
DRACO: Don't feel rushed.  
  
(He kisses her, she is stunned and steps away)  
  
GINNY: This is ridiculous, what am I doing here?  
I'm in the wrong story.  
  
(the continue to kiss again, but she pulls away.)  
  
GINNY (spoken): Wait just one moment. We can't do this. You have Pansy. And I have Harry.  
  
DRACO: Of course, you're right. How foolish.  
(sung): Foolishness can happen in the woods  
Once again, please-  
Let your hesitations be hushed.  
Any moment, big or small, is a moment after all  
Seize the moment, skies may fall any moment.  
  
GINNY: But... this is not right.  
  
DRACO: Right and wrong don't matter in the woods  
Only feels  
Let us meet the moment unblushed.  
Life is often so unpleasant- you must know that, as a peasant  
Best to take the moment present as a present for the moment.  
  
(they kiss for a long while, finally Draco pulls away.)  
  
DRACO: I must leave you.  
  
GINNY: Will we find each other in the woods again?  
  
DRACO (sung): This was just a moment in the woods  
Our moment, shimmering and lovely and sad.  
Leave the moment just be glad for the moment that we had  
Every moment is of moments when you're in the woods.  
  
(he leaves)  
  
GINNY: What was that?  
Was that me? Was that him?  
Did a Slytherin really kiss me? And kiss me, and kiss me  
And did I kiss him back?  
Is it wrong? Am I mad? Is that all? Does he miss me?  
Was he suddenly getting bored with me?  
Wake up! Stop dreaming! Stop prancing about the woods  
It's not beseeming- what is it about the woods?  
Back to life, back to sense, back to Harry, back to family  
No one leaves in the woods.  
There are vows, there are ties, there are needs, there are standards,  
There are shouldn'ts and shoulds.  
Why not both instead?  
There's the answer, if you're clever.  
Have a family for warmth and a boyfriend for love,  
And a Malfoy, for... whatever.  
Never! It's these woods!  
Just a moment- one peculiar passing moment  
Must it all be either less or more, either plain or grand  
Is it always "or" is it never "and"  
That's what woods are for- for those moments in the woods.  
Oh, if life were made of moments- even now and then a bad one.  
But if life were only moments- then you'd never know you had one!  
And to get what you wish only just for a moment These are dangerous woods!  
Let the moment go- don't forget it for a moment, though. Just remembering you've had an "and" when you're back to "or"  
Makes the "or" mean more than it did before.  
Now I understand! And it's time to leave the woods!  
(song ends)  
  
(Ginny starts to leave, but as she is on the edge of the woods, she bumps into Hermione)  
  
GINNY: Hermione... hi.  
  
HERMIONE: Hello, Ginny.  
  
GINNY: So...  
  
HERMIONE: I saw, Ginny.  
  
GINNY: Oh, Hermione! I didn't mean to, I swear! I love Harry more than anything! Please don't tell him!  
  
HERMIONE (sighing): I won't. But Ginny, please don't do anything foolish again.  
  
GINNY: Oh, I won't!  
  
(Hermione leaves, and Ginny is about to leave again, when Pansy comes on.)  
  
PANSY: Ginny Weasley.  
  
GINNY: Pansy Parkinson.  
  
PANSY: I know, Ginny.  
  
GINNY: What the hell?  
  
PANSY: So do all my friends.  
  
(Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode enter)  
  
MILLICENT: Oh yes. We know.  
  
GINNY: How do you all know?  
  
BLAISE: There's always someone watching you, Weasley.  
  
PANSY: (song)  
Careful what you do, someone's on to you, Careful what you do.  
  
MILLICENT: Careful what you say  
  
BLAISE: Cause you're on display every night and every day.  
  
PANSY: Somebody's hiding in the great unknown  
  
MILLICENT & BLAISE: Uh-huh.  
  
PANSY: And every time you think that you're alone  
Somebody's eyes are watching  
  
MILLICENT: Somebody's eyes are seeing you come and go.  
  
BLAISE: Somebody's out there, waiting for the show.  
  
ALL THREE: You've got no disguise from somebody's eyes.  
  
MILLICENT: Careful how you speak, turn the other cheek-  
Be careful how you speak.  
  
BLAISE: Think a naughty thought, and if you get caught  
Well, then oh you've bought a lot of trouble.  
  
PANSY: Somewhere there's someone with a perfect view  
  
MILLICENT & BLAISE: Yoo-hoo  
  
PANSY: And they're just dying for a little peek-a-boo  
  
MILLICENT & BLAISE: Boo!  
  
ALL THREE: Somebody's eyes are watching.  
Somebody's eyes will never close, never sleep.  
Somebody's after the secrets that you keep.  
Who's got alibis? From somebody's eyes.  
  
MILLICENT: Never laugh too loud, never leave a crowd  
  
BLAISE: Never dress risque, there'll be hell to pay  
  
PANSY: If you've ever had anything to hide  
Think twice before you step outside!  
  
ALL THREE: Somebody's eyes are watching  
Somebody's eyes are following every move  
Somebody's waiting to show they don't approve.  
  
MILLICENT: Nothing satisfies  
  
MILLICENT & PANSY: Somebody's eyes  
  
BLAISE: Ain't no alibis  
  
BLAISE & MILLICENT: From somebody's eyes  
  
PANSY: You've got no disguise  
  
ALL THREE: From somebody's eyes!  
  
(end of scene)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Heehee, sorry I've put so much Into The Woods in this story so far. It's just an awesome show! But I promise, no more! Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been so busy with school! Also, I've been busy with Pippin rehearsals. Anyway, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have had book five out by now!  
Spread A Little Sunshine- Pippin  
Any Moment- Into The Woods  
Moments In The Woods- Into The Woods  
Somebody's Eyes- Footloose 


	3. Scene 3

Act One  
  
Scene Three  
  
(The scene is in Harry's apartment. Hermione, Harry, and Ron are there, and Ginny bursts in.)  
  
GINNY: Harry!  
  
HARRY: What is it?  
  
GINNY: I... I have to tell you something. I have a confession to make.  
  
HARRY: Well? What is it?  
  
GINNY: Please don't be mad... I met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and... he kissed me.  
  
(There is no response)  
  
I'm sorry, Harry!  
  
HARRY: How could you do this to me? I love you.  
  
GINNY: I love you too! It was a mistake! Please! Let's just forget it. We can just move on.  
  
HARRY: I don't see how we can move on from this...  
  
GINNY: Is there anything we can do to stay together?  
  
HARRY: We have to start over again. Start from square one.  
  
GINNY: I will. Anything to stay with you, Harry. I love you. More than anything.  
  
HARRY: How do you measure love?  
  
GINNY: (sung)  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?  
  
HERMIONE: In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
  
RON: In inches, in miles in laughter, in strife  
In  
  
GINNY: Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life?  
  
ALL THREE: How about love  
How about love  
How about love  
meaure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love  
  
GINNY: Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?  
  
HARRY: In truths that he learned  
Or in times that she cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died  
  
ALL: It's time now, to sing out  
For the story never ends  
Let's celebrate remember a year  
In the life of friends.  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love  
(song ends)  
  
GINNY: I still love you, Harry. More than anything.  
  
HARRY: I love you too, Gin. Let's try and put this behind us.  
  
GINNY: Okay... and Harry?  
  
HARRY: Yes?  
  
GINNY: What about the wedding?  
  
HARRY: Oh... if you want it to be, it's still on.  
  
GINNY: Oh, thank you! I know we'll be so happy together.  
  
(Hermione sneezes)  
  
GINNY: Oh, Hermione! Are you okay?  
  
HERMIONE: I've just been feeling a little down lately. I'm sure it's just a cold or something.  
  
(She coughs)  
  
RON: I hope you're okay.  
  
HERMIONE: Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine. (To Ginny) I'm so happy for you two. (to Ron) I wonder when it will be time for me to get married?  
  
(Ron looks uncomfortable and shrugs. Hermione sighs.)  
  
RON: Someday, Hermione.  
  
GINNY: Hermione, I'd better go. Harry and I have some work to do. And I think we need to talk.  
  
RON: And I've got to get to work. Sorry, Mione. Love you.  
  
(The three leave)  
  
HERMIONE: (sneezes again) Ugh. Let me look up in my mom's muggle book what these symptoms mean.   
  
(She gets out a book, and starts leafing through it.)  
  
HERMIONE: It's just as I thought. There's no muggle medicine or wizard spell to fix my problem.  
(sung)  
The average unmarried female, basically insecure  
Due to some long frustration may react  
With psychosomatic symptoms  
difficult to endure  
Affecting the upper respiratory tract.  
In other words, just from waiting around for that plain little band of gold  
A person can develop a cold.  
You can spray her wherever you figure the streptococci lurk,  
You can give her a shot for whatever she's got but it just won't work.  
If she's tired of getting the fish eye from the Hogsmeade clerks  
A person can develop a cold.  
It says here:  
The female remaining single  
Just in the legal sense  
Shows a neurotic tendency. See note.  
Note: With chronic organic wyndromes,  
toxic or hypertense  
Involving the eyes, the ear, the nose and the throat.  
In other words, just from worrying whether the wedding is on or off,  
A person can develop a cough.  
You can feed her all day with the Vitamin A and the Bromo Fizz  
But the medicine never gets anywhere near where the trouble is.  
If she's getting a kind of a name for herself and the name ain't "his",  
A person can develop a cough.  
And furthermore, just from stalling and stalling and stalling the wedding trip  
A person can develop La grippe.  
When they get on the train to go travelin' and she can hear church bells chime  
The compartment is air conditioned, and the mood sublime.  
Then they get off at Hogsmeade station for the fourteenth time  
A person can develop La grippe,  
La grippe, La post nasal drip  
With the wheezes, and the sneezes, and the sinus that's really a pip!  
From a lack of community property and a feeling she's getting too old  
A person can develop a bad, bad cold.  
(song ends)  
  
(The scene changes, again to Draco's house. Pansy and Draco are there.)  
  
DRACO: So, what's the news on Potter?  
  
PANSY: Erm... well, it's not good.  
  
DRACO: What?  
  
PANSY: He's still with Ginny.  
  
DRACO: How can this be? What a fool! I can't even manage to ruin his life!  
  
PANSY: Um, I have something else to tell you.  
  
DRACO: What is it?  
  
PANSY: Well...  
  
DRACO: Hurry up! Out with it!  
  
PANSY: I'm going to... be having a baby.  
  
DRACO: What? How can this be? I can't believe this! What am I going to do? I have to get out of here!  
  
(Draco goes off stage, in a rage)  
  
PANSY (to no one): But Draco... I love you.  
(sung)  
I don't know how to love him  
What to do how to move him  
I've been changed, yes really changed  
In these past few days when I've seen myself  
I seem like someone else.  
I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why he moves me  
He's a man, he's just a man  
And I've had so many men before, in very many ways  
He's just one more.  
Should I bring him down, should I scream and shout  
Should I speak of love, let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?  
Don't ya think it's rather funny  
I should be in this position  
I'm the one who's always been  
So calm, so cool- no lover's fool  
Running every show.  
He scares me so.  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?  
Yet, if he said he loved me  
I'd be lost, I'd be frightened  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope  
I'd turn my head, I'd back away  
I wouldn't want to know  
He scares me so.  
I want him so.  
I love him so.  
  
(song ends, end of scene)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: So sorry about the long update! I've been so busy with school, and with Pippin rehearsals. And then my computer wasn't working... Also, I lost my muse for this story for awhile, hopefully it's back now! That would be, with the help of the new music book I just got today ;-) Also, Draco, the villian of our plot, has been making more of an appearance, and Pansy has too!  
  
Majestyic, nycgal- hey, I managed to work Seasons of Love in here!  
  
Hermy-own-ninny- thanks so much for all your help!  
  
Disclaimer: I confess, I really do own Harry Potter, and yet I'm still writing fan fiction...  
Seasons Of Love- Rent  
Adelaide's Lament- Guys and Dolls  
I Don't Know How To Love Him- Jesus Christ Superstar 


	4. Scene 4

ACT ONE SCENE FOUR  
  
(In Hermione's apartment; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are gathered.)  
  
HARRY (muttering): I'm going out.  
  
RON: Where?  
  
HARRY (so the others can't hear him, only Ron): I want to talk to Malfoy. I don't know if he'll tell the truth, but I want to talk to him about... Ginny.  
  
GINNY: What did you say about Malfoy, Harry?  
  
HARRY: Oh... I'm going over there. I want to talk to him.  
  
HERMIONE: Oh Harry, be careful! He's dangerous!  
  
GINNY: But Harry is wonderful. He's one of the most powerful, most magical wizards.  
(sung)  
The greatest wizards have something to learn  
From Harry J. Potter's conjouring turn!  
And you'll all say  
Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A kid so clever as magical Harry J. Potter.  
  
HERMIONE: He is quiet, he is small, he wears black  
From the ears to the tip of his toes.  
He can creep through the tiniest crack  
He can go where no one else goes.  
  
RON: He can pick any card from a pack  
He is equally cunning with dice  
And he is amazing at transfiguration  
Turning rabbits into mice.  
  
GINNY: He can play any trick with a cork!  
Or a tube and a bit of toothpaste  
And if you look for a knife or a fork  
And you think it is merely misplaced  
You have seen it one moment, and then it is gone  
You find it next week lying out on the lawn  
And we all say:  
  
ALL: Oh! well I never was there ever  
A kid so clever as magical Harry J. Potter.  
(repeat 3x)  
  
HARRY: My manner is vague and aloof  
You would think there was nobody shyer  
But my voice has been heard on the roof  
While I was inside by the fire.  
And I've sometimes been heard by the fire  
When I was about on the roof  
At least they all heard me speaking some words  
Which is incontestible proof  
Of my singular magical powers  
And I've known my friends to call  
Me into the kitchen for hours  
While I was just down the hall.  
And we all say:  
  
ALL: Oh! Well I never was there ever  
A kid so clever as magical Harry J. Potter.  
(repeat many times)  
(song ends)  
  
GINNY: Harry, be careful. I'll miss you.  
  
HARRY (laughing): I'm sure you won't miss me that much. I have a surprise for you all!  
  
RON: What is it?  
  
HARRY: Well, remember our old friend Susan Bones, from school?  
  
HERMIONE: Of course!  
  
HARRY: She's coming over here tonight; I invited her. She should be here any minute now, but I really have to be going. She's staying at an inn down the road.  
  
(He leaves, and everyone says goodbye. The doorbell rings.)  
  
GINNY: Oh, that must be Susan! I'll get it!  
  
(She opens the door and lets Susan in.)  
  
GINNY & HERMIONE: Susan!  
  
SUSAN: Ginny! Hermione! Ron! How are you all?  
  
GINNY: Oh, we're fine. But what have you been up to?  
  
SUSAN: Well, I've actually gone into muggle show business. It's wonderful!  
  
HERMIONE: Oh, I'm so happy for you.  
  
RON: Yes, what is it like?  
  
SUSAN (sung):  
There's no buisness like show business  
Like no business I know.  
All made up and soon you'll be appearing  
Every bit of nervousness is gone  
Then the sound that's music to your hearing  
To hear them cheering when you go on!  
There's no people like show people  
They smile when they are low  
How is wish the folks at home could only see  
What's come to Susan, how proud they'd be  
Getting paid for doing what comes naturally  
Let's go on with the show!  
  
RON: There's no business like show business  
If you tell me it's so  
  
HERMIONE: Traveling through the country is so thrilling  
  
GINNY: Standing out in front on opening nights  
  
SUSAN: Smiling aas you watch the benches filling  
And there's your billing out there in lights!  
  
HERMIONE: There's no people like show people  
They smile when they are low  
  
SUSAN: Yesterday they told you would not go far  
That night you open and there you are  
Next day on your dressing room they've hung a star  
Let's go on with the show...  
  
ALL: Let's go on with the show!  
(Song ends)  
  
SUSAN: Well, that's about me, anyway. What about you? Ginny, have you and Harry set the date for your wedding any time soon?  
  
GINNY: Oh, yes, it should be soon. And we'd be honored if you would sing.  
  
SUSAN: Oh, I would love to! So Hermione, Ron, are you still together?  
  
RON: Yes.  
  
SUSAN: Do you have any plans for anything? You know...  
  
HERMIONE (stiffly): No, nothing at all. Excuse me. (She leaves.)  
  
SUSAN: I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?  
  
RON: It's not your fault, Susan, don't worry about it.  
  
(As the characters mime talking, the lights go down on them, and come up in Pansy's house. Draco and Pansy are there.)  
  
PANSY: Draco, sweetie, we have to talk.  
  
DRACO: 'bout what?  
  
PANSY: You know, the baby. I really think we should get married before people start talking.  
  
DRACO: I don't want to get married.  
  
PANSY: What? But... why?  
  
DRACO (frankly): Because I don't love you, Pansy. (With this, he leaves)  
  
PANSY (sings, holding back the tears):  
I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
When I was young and life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving.  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no randsom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted.  
But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hopes apart  
As they turn your dreams to shame...  
He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my nights with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came.  
  
(Lights come up on the other side of the stage. Hermione is in her room.)  
  
HERMIONE: (sung)  
And still I dream he'll say he'll marry me  
And we can live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather.  
  
(Ron enters Hermione's room, and is standing silently, watching her.)  
  
PANSY:  
I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different then from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.  
  
BOTH: So different then from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.  
(Song ends, scene ends)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: My show opens in two days and we are so not ready! I've been so busy with Pippin rehearsals. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you wish to be notified by email when I update, please please please go to http://ronweasley32.notifylist.com/fanfiction and join! Thank you!  
  
nycgal- yes, I did see the ITW revival, and I loved it! Especially Adam Wylie, of course! It was so terrific I saw it twice, and I really want to see it again!  
  
HarryPotterFanFicGirl- Hey, I added some Les Mis. Sorry, but I'm not familiar with Aida. But if you know of a song you think you work well in here just email me the lyrics at harrypottermagic32@yahoo.com!  
  
Bohemian Comet- Hey, I added some Cats! I love suggestions from reviewers, so any songs you think would work in this story please tell me about!  
  
Disclaimer: HP- not mine- got it? Good.  
Mr. Mistofelees- Cats  
There's No Business Like Show Business- Annie Get Your Gun  
I Dreamed A Dream- Les Miserables 


	5. Scene 5

ACT ONE  
  
SCENE FIVE  
  
(At the burrow. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are there, planning for the wedding.)  
  
HARRY: Well, the end of act one is rapidly approaching, so we'd better have this wedding soon!  
  
HERMIONE: Yes, everything needs to be organized. And Ginny, you're going to be such a beautiful bride!  
  
(Ginny is silent.)  
  
RON: Why so quiet, Gin?  
  
GINNY: It's Mum.  
  
RON: What? What about Mum?  
  
GINNY: She... she doesn't want me to marry Harry!  
  
(Ginny bursts into tears)  
  
HARRY: What? Why?  
  
GINNY: She says... she's says we're too young!  
  
RON: That's ridiculous! If you love each other, why should it matter how old you are?  
  
GINNY: That's what I think.  
(song)  
My mama said I can't see you no more  
Cause we don't know what love really means.  
  
HARRY: Oh, yes we do.  
  
GINNY: She said we can't get married for three years or more  
  
HERMIONE: Three years?  
  
GINNY: Cause we're only in our teens.  
  
RON: Oh, bullshi-  
(He is cut off by Hermione's hand over his mouth.)  
  
GINNY: Oh no we're not too young, young to get married  
Not to young, young to get married  
What kind of difference can a few years make?  
I gotta have you now or my heart will break!  
Not too young, young to get married  
Not too young, young to get married  
I couldn't love you more than I do today!  
I remember when I brought you home, I remember what my mama said  
When I told her that I loved you so,  
She told me I was out of my head!  
Oh no we're not too young, young to get married  
Not too young, young to get married  
What kind of difference can a few years make?  
I gotta have you now or my heart will break!  
Not too young, young to get married  
Not too young, young to get married  
I couldn't love you more than I do today.  
Gonna love you til the day I die,  
Gonna spend every day with you  
Don't they know the way they make me cry  
When they carry on like they do?  
Oh no we're not too young, young to get married  
Not too young, young to get married  
What kind of difference can a few years make?  
I gotta have you now or my heart will break!  
Not too young, young to get married  
Not too young, young to get married  
I couldn't love you more than I do today.  
Not too young, no, no  
Not too young.  
(song ends)  
  
(Mrs. Weasley has been standing in the doorway.)  
  
MRS. WEASLEY: Ginny... I can see you truly love Harry. You have my permission to marry him!  
  
GINNY: Oh, thank you!  
  
MRS. WEASLEY: Now hurry, the end of Act One is rapidly approaching, you need to get ready!  
  
(The scene is now is Ginny's room; she is wearing a wedding dress and Hermione is helping her get ready.)  
  
GINNY: Oh Hermione, I'm so nervous!  
  
HERMIONE: Oh, don't be. Harry's the right one for you.  
  
GINNY: And is Ron the right one for you?  
  
HERMIONE (smiling sadly): Yes, he just doesn't know it yet.  
  
GINNY: Well, how do you know?  
  
HERMIONE: Because... we just go together.  
(song)  
He is the left hand, I am the right.  
He is the full moon, I am the night.  
A scrap of ribbon, a strand of hair,  
We make a beautiful pair.  
He is the valley, I am the hill  
I am the river, he is the mill.  
  
HERMIONE & GINNY: A country fiddle, a county fair  
We make a beautiful pair.  
  
HERMIONE: He is the sugar  
  
BOTH: I am the salt.  
  
HERMIONE: He is perfection,  
  
BOTH: While I am at fault.  
  
HERMIONE: I lose my bearing,  
  
BOTH: He knows the way  
  
HERMIONE: He's often speechless  
  
GINNY: I know what to say  
  
BOTH: I am the locket, he is the chain  
He is the sunshine, I am the rain  
A fluffy pillow, a favorite chair  
We make a beautiful pair.  
What could be righter, then we should care  
We make a beautiful pair.  
(song ends)  
  
(Ron sticks his head in)  
  
RON: It's time!  
  
(The wedding begins. Blah, blah, it's like all weddings are, beautiful, you get the idea. This song is sung during the wedding.)  
  
GINNY & HARRY: Violets and silverbells,   
Grapes on the vine  
Love like a vineyard grows, delicate wine  
Sugar and cinnamon, pepper and spice  
Love is the recipe that flavors a life.  
Sure as the briar and bramble entwine  
So will it always be your dreams and mine.  
Daisys and marigolds, roses that climb  
Love like a garden grows, sweeter with time  
So will our garden grow, sweeter with time.  
  
GINNY: For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish til death do us part.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost, I know pronounce you husband and wife.  
  
ALL: Sure as the briar and bramble entwine  
So will it always be your dreams and mine.  
Daisys and marigolds, roses that climb  
Love like a garden grows, sweeter with time.  
So will our garden grow, sweeter time.  
(Song ends)  
  
(The wedding party, the procession and all the guests leave. Only one guest remains sitting in the very back. She smiles sadly after them.)  
  
PANSY: (Sung)  
What's the use of wonderin' if he's good, or if he's bad  
Or if you like the way he wears his hat  
Oh, what's the use of wonderin' if he's good, or if he's bad. He's your fella and you love him,  
That's all there is to that.  
Common sense may tell you that the ending will be sad  
And now you try and break and run away  
But what's the use of wonderin' if the ending will be sad  
He's your fella and you love him,  
There's nothing more to say.  
Something made him the way that he is,  
Whether he's false or true.  
And something gave him the things that are his-  
One of those things is you.  
So when he wants your kisses, you will give them to the lad  
And anywhere he leads you, you will walk, and  
Anytime he needs you,  
You'll go running there like mad.  
Cause he's your fella and you love him.  
And all the rest is talk.  
(song ends)  
  
(End of scene, end of act.)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: I'm SO sorry it took me so long! I was kinda brain dead. I have some brilliant ideas for act two, though, so that should be out soon! Also, I've been busy. I'm doing my school show (Hello, Dolly!) and I just had call backs for Leader Of The Pack. I think I might actually have a chance for a lead, so wish me luck!  
  
HarryPotterFanFicGirl- I'm going to do my best to try and work some of that Aida in here!  
  
nycgal- actually, I just went to see it again on Saturday! And, I met Adam Wylie and Vanessa Williams! I love Adam, and he's even cuter in person! I got a bunch of autographs too. can you believe it's closing?  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK.  
Not Too Young To Get Married- Leader Of The Pack  
We Make A Beautiful Pair- Shenandoah  
Violets And Silverbells- Shenandoah  
What's The Use Of Wonderin'- Carousel 


	6. Act 2, Scene 1

Act Two  
  
Scene One  
  
SUSAN: Are you all ready to hear the rest of this story?  
  
(audience screams and cheers)  
  
SUSAN: Well, good. And I swear, Act Two is even better than Act One! I'm sure you're wondering what's going on with Harry and Ginny in the married life, or if Hermione will ever win Ron over, or what will happen to Pansy, Draco, and their child. Because, as you can see, every story is a love story.  
(sung)  
Every story, tale or memoir,   
Every saga or romance  
Whether true or fabricated,   
Whether planned or happenstance  
Whether sweeping through the ages,   
Casting centuries aside  
Or a hurried brief recital,   
Just a thirty minute ride  
Whether bright or melancholy,   
Rough and ready, finely spun  
Whether with a thousand players,   
Or a lonely cast of one  
Every story, new or ancient  
Bagatelle or work of art  
All are tales of human failing  
All are tales of love at heart.  
(song ends)  
  
SUSAN: So let me tell you a bit of what's happened. Fourteen years have passed. I know, you miss a lot during intermission. Draco and Pansy are not married, and live apart from each other. They have a fourteen-year-old son named Brian, who is loved by his mother, but hated by his father. Draco has custody over Brian, and Pansy is forbidden to see him. Harry and Ginny are still happily married, and have a thirteen-year-old daughter named Rebecca. As for Hermione and Ron- well, they finally did get married, about four years ago. Let me take you now to the Malfoy residence, where we will begin Act Two.  
  
(The house of Draco Malfoy. Brian is in the basement, and his father, Draco, walks in.)  
  
DRACO: Brian, did you clean the house?  
  
BRIAN: Yes, sir.  
  
DRACO: Then get to work scrubbing down here. And no magic!  
  
(With a malicious laugh and a kick at Brian, Draco leaves.)  
  
BRIAN: (is close to tears, but won't let himself cry, sings):  
Where is love?  
Does it fall from skies above?  
Is it underneath the willow tree that I've been dreaming of?  
Where is she?  
Who I close my eyes to see?  
Will I ever know the sweet hello that's meant for only me?  
Who can tell where she may hide  
Must I travel far and wide  
Til I am beside the someone who  
I can mean something to  
Where, where is love?  
Every night I kneel and pray  
Let tomorrow be the day  
When I see the face of someone who  
I can mean something to  
Where, where is love?  
(song ends)  
  
(Scene switches to the Potters house. Ginny and Harry are sitting at the table, and Rebecca comes bouding in.)  
  
REBECCA: Hello, Mum! Hello, Dad!  
  
HARRY: Hey there, Rebecca!  
  
GINNY: How are you? Are you enjoying your summer vacation from Hogwarts?  
  
REBECCA: Not really. I miss Hogwarts. And I miss all my friends. I met the most wonderful boy there, he's really nice and sweet and fun.  
  
GINNY: That's wonderful, honey.  
  
REBECCA: His name is Brian Malfoy.  
  
HARRY: What? Did you say Malfoy?  
  
REBECCA: Yeah, Brian Malfoy, he's a fourth year...  
  
HARRY: I forbid you to see him! In fact, I forbid you to even talk to him again!  
  
REBECCA: What? But why?  
  
GINNY: Harry, dear, don't you think you're being a bit harsh?  
  
HARRY: No. I don't want her anywhere near a Malfoy. Any son of Draco is not suitable company for my daughter.  
  
REBECCA: That's not fair! You don't even know him!  
  
(She runs from the room. Scene switches to Rebecca's bedroom.)  
  
REBECCA (whispering): I love him.  
(sung):  
(chorus):  
Brian, I ain't lying  
Nothing's ever felt so right  
I think about you every night  
And Brian, I feel like flying  
I love the way you make me feel.  
This love seems so real.  
  
I knew, from the first moment I saw you  
I could tell by looking in your eyes  
It was like love at first sight  
And somehow you were different from the other guys.  
And now I have to tell you how I feel  
I'm begging you please  
We need to be together  
Brian, I'm on my knees.  
(chorus)  
I'd never noticed you before  
But suddenly you were there  
Your tall and handsome figure  
Blue eyes, blonde hair.  
I think we should give this a chance  
This could work out  
You and I belong  
It's what life is all about.  
(chorus)  
I'm crying for you  
I'm dying for you  
Listen, Brian...  
(chorus)  
(song ends, scene ends.)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song Brian... It's not from a musical, in case you didn't notice. I wrote it myself. I was nervous about posting it, but i hope you like it. By the way, I'm doing the show Leader Of The Pack right now, and I got the part of Ellie! I'm so excited! (That's the lead, in case you don't know the show.) This is my first lead!!! Anyway, I have 100+ lines to memorize, so I'll be really busy!  
  
If you want to be notified when I update (and I know you do!) please go to http://ronweasley32.notifylist.com/fanfiction  
  
HarryPotterFanFicGirl- Thanks for the Aida lyrics!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP and co.  
Every Story Is A Love Story- Aida  
Where Is Love?- Oliver!  
Brian- written by the author, Becky Kolacki  
  
Please review! 


	7. Act 2, Scene 2

Act Two  
  
Scene Two  
  
(Harry and Ginny are sitting in their home. Ron and Hermione are over for a cup of coffee and a chat (trust me, these four are pretty much always together.) Suddenly, there is a knock on the door.)  
  
GINNY: Oh, I'll get it.  
  
(She gets up to answer to door, and suddenly comes back.)  
  
HERMIONE: What's the matter, Gin?  
  
RON: Who was there?  
  
HARRY: Aren't you going to invite him in?  
  
GINNY: Oh... oh yes, of course...  
  
(She walks back to the door, and comes back into the room, accompanied by Pansy.)  
  
HERMIONE: Pansy Parkinson!  
  
RON: What!  
  
HARRY: What are you doing here? Aren't you with Draco?  
  
PANSY (shortly): No. (quieter) Look, I need you're help, and I really don't know where else to go.  
  
GINNY: Of course, of course.  
  
RON: Just as long as you don't go dragging Draco in here! Why, do you know what I'll do if I see that no good, son of a-  
  
HERMIONE: Ron! Please Pansy, go on.  
  
PANSY: Well, as you may know, I have a son. He goes to Hogwarts with your daughter, I believe. His name is Brian-  
  
HARRY: Brian Malfoy!  
  
PANSY: Why, yes. Anyway, I don't know anything about him, because I haven't seen him in years. Draco has forbidden me to see him, and has threatened to curse me if I come near Brian. I want him back, and I don't know who else to turn to. Can you help me?  
  
HERMIONE: Oh! Oh, of course, darling.  
  
RON: Well, I don't see what we can do, attack Draco and steal back your kid?  
  
HERMIONE: Ron! Of course Harry can do something. After all, he has saved the world quite a few times. Surely he can get one child back.  
  
HARRY: I think we'll be able to figure out some sort of plan. But I think Rebecca should know about this, don't you?  
  
GINNY: Oh, I guess you're right, but I really don't want to worry her. I suppose she ought to know, though. I'll go get her.  
  
(Ginny leaves to get Rebecca. Suddenly, Pansy breaks down in tears.)  
  
HERMIONE: Oh Pansy, what's wrong?  
  
PANSY: Oh, it's Draco. I thought I loved him, but now I realize how stupid I was. It took me fifteen years to realize that.  
(song)  
Fifteen years, fifteen years  
That's how long I wasted on him  
That's all, I'm through  
Draco dear, to put it sweetly:  
To hell with you!  
What did I ever see in him?  
How did I ever get involved that way?  
Now that it's over I can smile and say  
What did I ever see in him?  
Boy, I was way out on a limb.  
Now that my feet are on the ground again  
Now that my senses have been found again  
What did I ever see in him?  
Is he tender? No, he's not!  
Is he thoughtful? No, he's not!  
Am I crazy?  
What's he got that I found so damn appealing?  
What did he ever do for me?  
Well to be honest he was sometimes nice  
But still it wasn't worth that awful price!  
It was rough from the start  
Broken dates, broken nails, broken heart  
What did I ever see in him?  
(song ends)  
  
(after the audience is done clapping, there is still one person remaining clapping. It's Rebecca. She is standing over on the side with Ginny.)  
  
PANSY: Why, thank you.  
  
REBECCA: See Dad, this Brian's Mum. She's nice, isn't she? So why can't you give Brian a chance?  
  
HARRY: Now isn't the time to talk about this, honey.  
  
(Rebecca basically ingores Harry, and turns to Pansy.)  
  
REBECCA: You see, Mrs. Malfoy-  
  
PANSY (interrupting): No, that's not my name. You can just call me Pansy.  
  
REBECCA: All right. Please have faith. I'm sure my father will be able to find out a way to get Brian back to you for the summer.  
(song)  
You gotta have heart  
All you really need is heart  
When the odds are saying you'll never win  
That's when the grins should start.  
  
GINNY: You've gotta have hope  
Musn't sit around and mope.  
Nothing's half as bad as it may appear  
Wait'll next year and hope.  
  
RON: When your luck is batting zero  
Get your chin up off the floor.  
  
HARRY: Pansy, you can be a hero  
You can open any door  
There's nothing to it but to do it  
  
PANSY: You've gotta have heart  
Miles and miles and miles of heart  
  
ALL: Oh, you've gotta have heart~  
(song ends)  
  
PANSY: Thank you so much, everyone. You're so kind to me, even though I've never been very nice to you. I appreciate this more than you'll ever know.  
  
RON: Well, you're lucky Rebecca's taken a bit of a liking to your son Brian, because it creates an interest for us as well.  
  
REBECCA: Uncle Ron!  
  
PANSY: You like him? Really? That's so sweet!  
  
REBECCA: We would be an "item", as Aunt Hermione would say, but Mr. Malfoy won't let Brian have any friends, let alone a girlfriend.  
  
PANSY: Oh, I'm sorry dear. If I get Brian back, I'll have no problem with you two together! So you know him? I've never really met him. What's he like?  
  
REBECCA: Oh, he's very nice, and sweet, and a little on the quiet side. He's intelligent and studious, and a real gentleman.  
  
PANSY: I don't know where those qualities came from, certainly not his father.  
  
REBECCA: He's also rather religious. Reading the stories in the bible a lot.  
  
PANSY: That's good, I guess. He must have a lot of faith to put up with his life the way it's been going. And I'm sure you've helped him, Rebecca.  
  
(While this conversation has been going on, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron have been whispering quietly to each other. Finally, Harry turns to Pansy.)  
  
HARRY: Pansy, I believe we have a plan. I want you to stay here though, it will be safer. Stay here with Rebecca. I've also called my brothers Fred and George to come over and watch the place, since it might be dangerous. All right? Let's go!  
  
(Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny leave.)  
  
REBECCA: I'll be in my room if you need me, Pansy.  
  
(Rebecca exits)  
  
PANSY: Fifteen years. But I escaped for thirteen. Now I want Brian back with me. And I want... something else. Thirteen years I've been alone, brooding over Draco. It's time to move on.  
(song)  
Before the parade passes by  
I'm gonna go and taste Saturday's high life  
Before the parade passes by, I'm gonna get some life back into my life  
I'm ready to move out in front I've had enough of just passing bu life  
With the rest of them, with the best of them, I can hold my head up high.  
For I've got a goal, again  
I've got a drive, again  
I'm gonna feel my heart coming alive, again  
Before the parade passes by...  
(song ends)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Happy New Year! Hope you liked this chapter. And PLEASE, be updated by email about when I update, go to http://ronweasley32.notifylist.com/fanfiction!  
  
polgara-5: I'm not really familiar with "How To Succeed..." Do you know of any websites with sound clips or lyrics? I'd love to get to know it!  
  
Henry Rettop: Thank you so much! I'm really enjoying your story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- although I wish I owned Ron!  
What Did I Ever See In Him?- Bye Bye Birdie  
Heart- Damn Yankees  
Before The Parade Passes By- Hello, Dolly!  
  
Please review! 


	8. Act 2, Scene 3

Act Two  
  
Scene Three  
  
(In Ginny and Harry's house. Pansy, Fred, and George are sitting, talking.)  
  
FRED: So, let me get this straight... you were with that bastard Draco and had a child, and now he won't let you see him so my little brother, sister, and their spouses ran off to save him?  
  
PANSY: That's right. But enough about my life, tell me about you two.  
  
GEORGE: Fred and I own a joke shop in Diagon Alley, called Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
FRED: That's right, best joke shop around!  
  
GEORGE: I'm married, to Katie Bell, you remember her from school, don't you Pansy?  
  
PANSY: Of course. And what about you, Fred?  
  
FRED: Nope, I'm free and single!  
  
GEORGE: I'm going to go check on Rebecca.  
  
(The scene switches to the Malfoy residence. Brian is in his room, looking out the window.)  
  
BRIAN: (song)  
Some kids have and some kids don't  
And some of us are wondering why  
And I can't hear the news at night  
There's too much stuff that's making me cry  
We need some help, down here on Earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard.  
A house, a yard, a neighborhood,  
When you can fly your new broom at school  
A kind of world where mom and dad  
Still believe the golden rule.  
Life's not that simple, down here on Earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard.  
One voice, one simple word  
Hearts know what to say  
One dream can change the world  
Keep believing till you find your way.  
Yesterday I looked out my window  
And saw some kid on Newberry Road  
He pulled some posion from his bag  
And tossed it in the river below.  
Thanks for the help... down here on Earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
One voice was heard...  
One voice was heard.  
(song ends)  
  
(over on the other side of the stage is the enterance to the Malfoy house. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are standing outside.)  
  
HARRY: You remember the plan, don't you? Get in position. I'm going in.  
  
(Harry knocks on the door; Draco answers)  
  
DRACO: Well, well, well... it's Harry Potter.  
  
HARRY: That's right, Malfoy. I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to.  
  
DRACO: Oh, and what business might that be?  
  
HARRY: Wizard's Duel, now.  
  
DRACO: Very well, Potter.  
  
HARRY: On the count of three. One, two...  
  
HERMIONE, RON, GINNY (from behind): Petrificus Totalus!  
  
(Draco falls over in the full body bind)  
  
HARRY: That should hold him for awhile. Hermione and Ginny, you stay with me- we'll guard Malfoy. Ron, you find Brian and bring him back here.  
  
(Ron races into Brian's room.)  
  
BRIAN: Who are you?  
  
RON: I'm a friend of your mother.  
  
BRIAN: I've never met my mother.  
  
GINNY: I've come to take you back to her.  
  
BRIAN: But... what about my father?  
  
RON: Please don't worry about that, we have things under control.  
  
BRIAN: Where is my father?  
  
RON: He's under the full body bind now, but we'll soon be taking him to Azkaban.  
  
BRIAN: Oh... good. He's deserves it. But now... I'm all alone.  
  
(The lights go down on the stage, and come up on the other side where the front of the Malfoy house used to be. It is now the Potter's kitchen. Pansy and Fred are there. The lights still remain down on Brian's room, and Brian and Ron remain there, frozen.)  
  
PANSY: So you're single? Everyone back in school always thought you'd end up with Angelina.  
  
FRED: Angelina... left suddenly. And now I'm all alone.  
  
PANSY: (song)  
No one here to guide you  
Think you're on your own  
Only me beside you- still you're not alone.  
No one is alone, truly,  
No one is alone.  
Sometimes people leave you  
Halfway through the wood  
Others may deceive you-  
You decide what's good.  
You decide alone, but no one is alone.  
  
FRED: I wish...  
  
PANSY: I know...  
  
(the lights come back up on Brian's room, and remain up on Pansy and Fred.) RON (spoken): No, Brian. You're not alone.  
  
PANSY(sung): Angelina isn't here now  
  
RON: Wrong things, right things  
  
PANSY: Who knows what she'd say?  
  
RON: Who can say what's good?  
  
PANSY: Nothing's quite so clear now  
RON: Do things, fight things  
  
PANSY: Fear you've lost your way  
  
RON: You decide  
  
BOTH: But you are not alone  
  
PANSY: Believe me. No one is alone.  
  
RON: No one is alone. Believe me.  
  
PANSY: Truly.  
  
BOTH: You move just a finger  
Say the slightest word.  
Something's bound to linger  
Be heard.  
  
RON: No one acts alone, careful  
No one is alone.  
  
BOTH: People make mistakes  
  
RON: Fathers  
  
PANSY: Mothers  
  
BOTH: People make mistakes.  
Holding to their own  
Thinking they're alone.  
  
PANSY: Honor their mistakes...  
  
RON: Fight for their mistakes-  
  
PANSY: Everybody makes-  
  
BOTH: One another's terrible mistakes.  
Just remember: Someone is on your side  
  
FRED, BRIAN: Our side  
  
RON, PANSY: Our side- someone else is not.  
While we're seeing our side  
  
FRED, BRIAN: Our side  
  
RON, PANSY: Our side  
  
ALL: Maybe we forgot- they are not alone.  
No one is alone.  
  
PANSY: Hard to see the light now.  
  
RON: Just don't let it go.  
  
RON, PANSY: Things will come out right now  
We can make it so  
  
ALL: Someone is on your side  
No one is alone.  
(song ends)  
  
(The lights go down on Pansy and Fred. The scene switches to that of the Malfoy house. Brian and Ron come rushing to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.)  
  
HARRY: There you are!  
  
HERMIONE: Oh, you found him!  
  
GINNY: Brian, we're going to take you back to our house, okay?  
  
BRIAN: Umm, I guess so.  
  
GINNY: You go to school with my daughter, Rebecca Potter.  
  
BRIAN: Oh! All right, then.  
  
HARRY: Ginny, you and Hermione take Brian back to our place. Ron, come with me. We've got to take Draco over to Azkaban.  
  
(The scene comes up on the Potter house. Rebecca, Pansy, Fred, and George are waiting in the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny come in with Brian.)  
  
PANSY: Brian!  
  
BRIAN: Mother?  
  
PANSY: That's right.  
  
BRIAN: Wow... it's good to finally meet you.  
  
REBECCA: Brian!  
  
BRIAN: Rebecca! It's a miracle!  
(song)  
Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles  
God took a Daniel once again  
Stood by his side and miracle of miracles  
Walked him through the lion's den!  
Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles  
I was afraid that God would frown  
But like he did so long ago in Jericho  
God just made a wall fall down!  
When Moses softened Pharaoh's heart  
That was a miracle  
When God made the waters of the red sea part  
That was a miracle too.  
But of all God's miracles large and small  
The most miraculous one of all  
Is the one I thought would never be...  
God has given you to me!  
(he hugs her. Song ends, end of scene.)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Hmm, this turned out to be a long one. I hope you enjoyed it! I hopefully will be updating again very soon! And if you want to be notified by email about my updates, which I know you do!, please go to http://ronweasley32/notifylist.com/fanfiction. Also, I added a Billy Gilman song in here. If you're not familiar with him, you should be! He's one of the most amazing singers I've ever heard. Check out billygilman.net for more info.  
  
Kayah- I was in Bye Bye Birdie too! Last summer. It sure was an interesting experience...  
  
Dana Dancer- Oops! You're right, I forgot to add the disclaimer! If you want to go check now, it's there now!  
  
nycgal- hey, I decided to add more Into The Woods!  
  
lil t bklyn- Thanks for reviewing! I'm thinking of adding some Grease into the next chapter.  
  
Cho Chang 2002- thanks! I hope you keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter... If I keep saying that, do you think it will come true?  
One Voice- Billy Gilman  
No One Is Alone- Into The Woods  
Miracle Of Miracles- Fiddler On The Roof  
  
Please review! 


	9. Act 2, Scene 4

Act Two  
  
Scene Four  
  
(In Harry's house. There is a party going on. Many people are there, including Harry, Hermione, Ron, Brian, Rebecca, Pansy, Susan, Fred, and George, along with other old school friends such as Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and their children.)  
  
SUSAN: Harry, thanks to you and Ginny for having this big party! It sure is wonderful.  
  
HARRY: Well, we wanted to have some sort of event for Brian, since I doubt he's been to many parties before.  
  
SUSAN: Yes, I guess you're right.  
  
HARRY: I think we should get some music going and people could dance. Would you sing for us?  
  
SUSAN: Oh, yes, of course!  
  
HARRY: Great! Something upbeat and fun, if you don't mind!  
  
SUSAN: Music, maestro!  
(song)  
What's that playing on the radio?  
Why do I start swaying to and fro  
I have never heard that song before  
But if I don't hear it anymore  
It's still familiar to me, sends a thrill right through me  
Cause the chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to  
Those magic changes, my heart arranges  
A melody that's never the same  
A melody that's calling your name  
It begs you please, come back to me  
Please, return to me, don't go away again  
Oh, make them play again, the music I want to hear is once again  
You whisper in my ear, oh, my darling, oh yeah.  
  
(Hermione and Ron are dancing, as are Brian and Rebecca. Fred is over on the side, talking to Oliver Wood, George, and Harry. Pansy is standing near him, listening and watching.)  
  
I'll be waiting by the radio  
You'll come back to me someday I know  
Been so lonesome since our last goodbye  
But I'm singing as I cry.  
While the bass is pounding, while the drums are sounding  
Beatings of my broken heart will rise to first place on the chart  
My heart arranges, oh those magic changes,  
Oh yeah.  
  
(song ends, everyone claps)  
  
LAVENDER: Oh Susan, that was wonderful!  
  
SEAMUS: Great job!  
  
HARRY: Come on, everyone, get out their dancing!  
  
PANSY: Fred, would you like to dance?  
  
FRED: (song)  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, madame, with you  
My heart won't let my feet do things that they want to do.  
When you dance you're charming, and you're gentle.  
Yeah, especially when you do that continental.  
And this feeling isn't purely mental.  
For heaven rest us, I'm not asbestos  
And that's why, why  
You're lovely, you know what, so lovely  
Merci beaucoup  
I know that music leads the way to romance  
So if I hold you in arms  
I won't dance!  
  
(song ends. On the last two lines, Fred pulls Pansy into his arms, and then after the song is over he kisses her.)  
  
GEORGE: Oh, come on, you're making me sick!  
  
HARRY: Yeah, let's have some real entertainment!  
  
HERMIONE: Well, where's Ginny? She's always ready to have some fun! She was always the life of the party years ago.  
  
HARRY: She was still upstairs in our room, getting ready. I haven't seen her in hours.  
  
GEORGE: Well, tell her to get down here, we need some of her wonderful entertainment!  
  
GINNY (from upstairs): Did you say entertainment?  
  
(She enters at the top of the stairs. Think very dramatic, a long banister. She's wearing a drop dead gorgeous dress, looking absolutely stunning.)  
  
GINNY: (song)  
Hello, George  
Well hello, Harry  
It's so nice to be back home where I belong.  
You're looking swell, Ronnie,  
I can tell, Ollie  
You're still growin', you're still crowin'  
You're still going strong.  
I feel the room swaying  
And the band's playing  
One of my old favorite songs from way back when  
So bridge that gap fellas,  
Find me an empty lap, fellas  
Ginny'll never go away again!  
  
MEN: Hello, Ginny  
Well hello, Ginny  
It's so nice to have you back where you belong.  
You're looking swell, Ginny  
I can tell, Ginny  
You're still growin', you're still crowin'  
You're still going strong.  
We feel the room swaying  
For the band's playing  
One of your old favorite songs from way back when  
So...  
  
GINNY: Here's my hat, fellas,  
I'm staying where I'm at, fellas  
  
ALL: Promise you'll never go away  
  
GINNY: Ginny'll never go away  
  
ALL & GINNY: Ginny'll never go away again!  
(song ends)  
  
(Ginny continues into the party and mingles with the other guests. She is talking to some girls over on the side of the room.)  
  
HERMIONE: You look absolutely wonderful, Ginny!  
  
GINNY: Thanks.  
  
SUSAN: You've always been the fashionable one.  
  
GINNY: Well...  
(song)  
In life, one has to face a huge assortment  
Of nauseating fads and good advice.  
There's health and fitness, diet and deportment  
And other pointless forms of sacrifice.  
Conversation, wit, I am a doubter  
Manners, charm, they're no way to impress  
So forget the inner me, observe the outer  
I am what I wear, and how I dress.  
Oh now I believe in looking  
Like my time on Earth is cooking  
Whether polka-dotted, striped, or even checked.  
With some glamour guaranteeing  
Every fiber of my being  
Is displayed to quite remarkable effects.  
From your cradle via trousseau  
To your death bed you're on view, so,  
Never compromise, accept no substitute.  
I would rather wear a barrel  
Than conservative apparel  
For dress has always been my strongest suit.  
  
WOMEN: Overwear, underwear Anytime, anywhere  
  
GINNY: Staying in or hitting townwards  
From the top and working downwards  
I ensure that every stitch is stitched in time.  
  
WOMEN: Is stitched in time  
  
GINNY: Whether wig, or hat, or turban  
Whether clad boudoir or urban  
Not to strut your stuff outrageously is a crime.  
  
WOMEN: It's such a crime.  
  
GINNY: And the few who are invited  
To my wardrobe are delighted  
As they wander through my things to find en route.  
  
WOMEN: They wander en route your things.  
  
GINNY: That is negligee or formal  
I am anything but normal  
For dress has always been my strongest suit.  
  
WOMEN: Overwear, underwear  
Anytime, anywhere  
Overwear, underwear  
Anytime, anywhere  
  
GINNY: I am what I wear  
I said anytime, anywhere  
So bring me all my finest  
Most audacious, my divinest  
Most revealing, most expensive  
And to boot  
  
WOMEN: Most arresting  
  
GINNY: Most arresting   
  
WOMEN: Most heart-stopping  
  
GINNY: Most heart-stopping  
Most free-flowing, most eye-popping  
Most arresting, most heart-stopping  
Oh, dress has always been  
My strongest suit  
My strongest suit  
You know that I am what I wear  
Dress has always been my strongest  
My strongest  
My strongest  
My strongest  
My strongest suit!  
(end song, end scene)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Whew, sorry about the long update guys! Midterm week coming up, you know. There will be one more chapter after this. Look for it, it'll out soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd know what was going to happen in the 5th book (coming out June 21!!!!)! As it is, I'm dying to know!  
Those Magic Changes- Grease  
I Won't Dance- Hmm, I think this was Frank Sinatra, but I know it from RJ Helton from American Idol. Anybody watching that? It's so good!  
Hello, Dolly- Hello, Dolly!  
My Strongest Suit- Aida  
  
HarryPotterFanFicGirl- You have me hooked on Aida! I love it! I want to see it on broadway for my birthday now.  
  
Kayah- I was Helen, you know, one of the telephone girls!  
  
Twinklebell- *twitch* Annie *cough cough* Yes, I was in that too.  
  
polgara-5- a theater near me is doing How To Succeed... soon, so hopefully I'll become aquainted with it then!  
  
Please review! 


	10. Act 2, Scene 5

Act Two  
  
Scene Five  
  
(still at the party. Brian and Rebecca are in the corner, talking)  
  
BRIAN: Rebecca, I have to talk to you about something.  
  
REBECCA: Okay.  
  
BRIAN: You know I love you, but I'm afraid to get into a real relationship with you. I've been hurt in the past, especially by my father, and I don't really know how to trust people.  
  
REBECCA: What are you saying to me?   
BRIAN: I just need more time. I need to heal from this experience... I can't go too fast.  
  
REBECCA: I understand.  
  
BRIAN: Really?  
  
REBECCA: Really. I know it's hard for you.  
  
BRIAN: Thank you. I love you.  
  
REBECCA: I love you too.   
  
BRIAN: Truthfully, I think it would be better if you just forgot about me. You're an amazing person, and you deserve to be with someone who can really help you succeed in life.  
  
REBECCA: Brian, don't you see? I can't just forget about you, I'm in love with you.  
  
BRIAN: Then just give me time.  
  
REBECCA: Excuse me.  
  
(She leaves Brian and goes up to Ginny.)  
  
REBECCA: Mum, can I talk to you for a second?  
  
GINNY: Of course, dear.  
  
(they go away from everyone at the party)  
  
REBECCA: Mum, Brian said he needs more time before we have a relationship, but he loves me. I can't just forget about him. What am I supposed to do?  
  
GINNY: I think what you've got to do is finish  
(sung)  
What you have begun.  
I don't know just how,  
But it's not over til you've won.  
When you see the storm is coming,  
See the lightning part the sky  
It's too late to run, there's terror in your eyes.  
What you do is then remember  
This old thing you heard me say  
It's the storm, not you  
That's bound to go away.  
Hold on, hold on to someone standing by  
Hold on, don't even ask how long or why  
Child, hold on to what you know is true  
Hold on til you get through  
Child, oh child  
Hold on  
When you feel your heart is pounding  
Fear a devil's at your door.  
There's no place to hide  
You're frozen to the floor.  
What you do then is you force yourself to wake up, and you say  
It's this dream, not me  
That's bound to go away.  
Hold on, hold on the night will soon be by  
Hold on, until there's nothing left to try  
Child hold on, there's angels on their way  
Hold on and hear them say  
Child, oh child  
And it doesn't even matter  
If the danger and the doom  
Come from up above or down below  
Or just come flying at you from across the room  
When you see a man who's raging  
And he's jealous and he fears  
That you've walked through walls  
He's hid behind for years  
What you do then is you tell yourself to wait it out and say  
It's this day, not me  
That's bound to go away.  
Child, hold on  
It's this day, not you  
That's bound to go away.  
(song ends)  
  
REBECCA: You're right. I'm going to talk to him again.  
  
(She finds Brian again)  
  
REBECCA: Brian, I know you need time, and I'll give you that. But there's something else I need to tell you.  
  
BRIAN: Well, I-  
  
REBECCA: Please don't interrupt, just let me say it. Okay?  
  
BRIAN: All right.  
  
REBECCA: (sung)  
You've been hurt in the past  
But I'm not the one to blame  
You think you can't trust  
But baby, two relationships are never the same.  
You don't know where this will go  
But I promise you won't be hurt again  
You deserve better than that  
You don't deserve all that pain.  
I'm gonna love you.  
I'll never leave you.  
But you have to trust me  
You can't be afraid to love me.  
Cause I'm not afraid to love you.  
Time heals all things  
But how much time will it take?  
If you keep turning back time in your head  
Remembering all your mistakes.  
You have to move on  
You have to face your fears  
You can't live in the past  
You can't let yourself drown in your tears.  
I'm gonna love you  
I'll never leave you  
But you have to rust me  
You can't be afraid to love me  
Cause I'm not afraid to love you.  
You gotta let go  
Lovin has hurt you once  
But it won't be that way again.  
I promise you from the bottom of my heart.  
I'm gonna love you  
I'll never leave you.  
But you have to trust me  
You can't be afraid to love me. Cause I'm not afraid to love you.  
You can't be afraid  
You can't be afraid to love me.  
(song ends)  
  
BRIAN: I'll try, Rebecca. I'll try to not be afraid.  
  
GINNY: I think we've all learned a few lessons these past few months... or even years.  
  
RON: I think we'll all be okay now.  
(sung)  
Journey over, all is mended, and it's not just for today  
But tomorrow, and extended, ever after!  
  
ALL: Ever after!  
  
HERMIONE: All the curses have been ended  
The reverses wiped away  
All is tenderness and laughter, forever, after  
  
ALL: Happy now and happy hence and happy ever after!  
  
HARRY: There were dangers  
  
ALL: We were frightened  
  
HARRY: And confusions  
  
ALL: But we hid it  
  
HARRY: Though the path did often swerve  
  
ALL: We did not!  
  
GINNY: There were constant  
  
ALL: It's amazing  
  
GINNY: Disillusions  
  
ALL: That we did it  
  
GINNY: But we never lost our nerve  
  
ALL: Not a lot!  
And we reached the right conclusions  
  
GINNY: And we got what we deserved!  
  
ALL: Not a sigh and not a sorrow, tenderness and laughter  
Joy today and bliss tomorrow and forever after.  
  
PANSY: Careful the things you say, children will listen.  
Careful the things you do, children will see and learn.  
Children may not obey, but children will listen  
Children will look to you for which way to turn  
To learn what to be.  
Careful before you say, "listen to me."  
Children will listen.  
  
ALL: Careful the wish you make, wishes are children.  
Careful the path they take, wishes come true, not free.  
Careful the spell you cast, not just on children.  
Sometimes the spell may last past what you can see  
And turn against you.  
  
GINNY: Careful the tale you tell  
  
PANSY: That is the spell.  
  
BOTH: Children will listen...  
  
ALL: Our hands can choose to drop the knife.  
Our hearts can choose to stop the hating.  
For every moment of our lives  
Is the beginning.  
There is no journey gone so far  
So far we cannot stop, and change direction.  
No doom is written in the stars  
It's in our hands. It's in our hands.  
We cannot know what will occur.  
Just make our journey worth the taking  
And pray we're wiser than we were.  
In the beginning, it's the beginning  
Now we begin...  
  
REBECCA: We're gonna make it after all  
Cause after all, look what we've been through.  
We're gonna take it to the sky  
We're reaching high the way we used to do.  
  
BRIAN: Never be afraid of where you're going  
No matter how impossible the road ahead may seem.  
Feel the strength inside you keep on growing  
And just  
  
BOTH: hang on to your dreams.  
  
ALL: We're gonna make it after all.  
  
(music speeds up)  
  
RON: Everybody look around  
Cause there's a reason to rejoice you see  
  
HERMIONE: Everybody come out  
And let's commence to singing joyfully  
  
GINNY: Everybody look up  
And find the hope that we've been waiting on  
  
HARRY: Everybody's glad  
That our silent fear and dread is gone  
  
ALL: Freedom you see has got our hearts singing so joyfully  
Just look about, you owe it to yourself to check it out  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Canyou feel a brand new day!  
(song ends)  
  
(curtain closes) THE END  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Well, it's all over!! And no more sequels this time! But please read some of my other stories if you get a chance, I'd really appreciate it!  
  
Did the last song remind you a little of the megamix in Joseph? LoL. Once I got started, I just couldn't stop!  
  
So have any of you been watching American Idol? Clay is amazing, isn't he? Please, I beg you, it will only take a few seconds, please sign the petition supporting Clay at Thank you!!!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time (sob!) Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
Hold On- The Secret Garden  
You Can't Be Afraid To Love Me- original song written by me, Becky Kolacki  
And that really big song at the end was a combo of:  
Ever After- Into The Woods  
Children Will Listen- Into The Woods  
In The Beginning- Children Of Eden  
We're Gonna Make It After All- Leader Of The Pack  
Everybody Rejoice (Can You Feel A Brand New Day)- The Wiz 


End file.
